The New Frontier's Warehouse (Video Game)
The New Frontier's warehouse is a location featured in "Above The Law" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Three. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the warehouse before or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse The warehouse was used, at some point after the outbreak began, by the New Frontier members that was instructed by Joan to store all the equipment stolen from the other communities. "Above The Law" The warehouse is first seen when the groups stumbles across the gates of the warehouse nearly surrounded by walkers. Javier notes that this was where David had sent them. With a half-dozen walkers in their path, they kill the walkers and enter a small area enclosed by a fence outside of the warehouse. More walkers chase them, but Javier closes the gate before any could get in. Tripp and the others hold the fence steady as Javier is tasked with finding a way into the warehouse. A larger herd nearby notices them and begins marching toward the fence. Javier finds their entryway locked and a garage door jammed. (Determinant) He is startled by a walker trapped inside of a wrecked vehicle within the fenced area, but he sees a jack underneath the car and a jack handle inside of the car. He opens the car door and kills the walkers inside, then grabs the handle and attaches it to the jack. The others shout for him to hurry as he lifts the garage door enough to slide the jack under it and begins pumping the handle. Once he manages to get it high enough to crawl under, Clementine and Jesus abandon the fence and run inside. As the weakened fence falls, Tripp tells Javier to get inside as he rushes to him. Javier slips under the garage door into the warehouse in front of Clementine and Jesus. If Conrad had survived the previous episode, he runs for the garage door alongside Tripp. If Javier had given him the gun, he shoots the walker nearest to the door and slides inside shortly before Tripp follows suit, Tripp and Clementine calling for Javier to shut the garage door. Alternatively, if Conrad was not given the gun, then Tripp slides under the door first, and Conrad attempts to crawl underneath until a walker grabs him. The others look on in horror as Conrad grabs onto the jack and is pulled away from the warehouse. (Determinant) With everyone inside and the garage door closed, the group prepares to explore their new surroundings before a series of gunshots outside of the walls. David's voice shouts to be let in, but Clementine fires a shot at the door and orders Javier to not allow David inside. If Javier backs away from the door, Clementine lowers her weapon before Jesus rushes to unlock the door and let David inside, expressing his disappointment with Javier. Clementine tackles him and places the barrel of her gun against his forehead, (Determinant) demanding to know if he had let A.J. turn. (Determinant)''Alternatively, if Javier chooses to open the door for his brother, Jesus disarms Clementine so that Javier could unlock the door and get David inside. David and Clementine exchange terse greetings before Tripp and Javier ask why David had kicked a little girl out of his group. ''(Determinant) David firmly states that she had broken the New Frontier's rules and had needed to be expelled. (Determinant) Clementine softly asks if A.J. had suffered, (Determinant) but David reveals that Alvin Jr. had survived. Clementine is skeptical despite her hopes, but David comments on how he had given A.J. to Lingard to be taken care of, saying that he would know where A.J. was. Clementine resolves to return to Richmond, but David says that they would be stuck there until the walkers were cleared out. David tells Javier that his plan was to give him a vehicle and some supplies, then see him off. Before he and David could agree on a plan of action, however, the walkers break through the door. Jesus repels the walkers as Javier and David push over a heavy container to block the door. As they secure the door, however, Tripp recognizes the crate. They move deeper into the warehouse and locate dozens of other containers, Tripp noting that a few of them appeared to have come from Prescott, including an arcade machine from Conrad's bar. David admits to having no knowledge that any of these supplies had been at the warehouse, but Tripp dubiously alleges that he knew of the raids that his men had carried out. Jesus notes that there were containers that had been looted from other communities beyond Prescott, but they are interrupted by a distant voice. Javier and the others quickly hide amongst the containers as three of David's men- Max, Badger and Lonnie- tersely discuss their problems with David and the García family. David draws his gun and sneaks up on the three of them as they discuss Badger killing Mariana. David immediately attacks and disarms Badger, keeping his gun trained on the other two. Max opens fire on David, scattering everyone in the warehouse. Lonnie flees from the battle as Jesus and Clementine chase after him. David sends Javier to hunt down Badger as he deals with Max. Javier agrees, following him to the upstairs office. The two struggle over a shotgun inside of the room until Badger gains the upper hand with a wrench and smashes Javier's face through a window, disorienting him. Badger taunts Javier and grabs his baseball bat, expressing his regret that he could not give Javier a more gruesome death. Javier recovers, however, and manages to avoid being hit. He then grabs the shotgun and shoots Badger in the stomach, mortally wounding him. In shock, Badger stares at the guts nearly falling out of him. Javier grabs his bat as Badger taunts him once more over Mariana. (Determinant) Tripp enters the office and notes Badger being defenseless and nearly dead already. If Conrad had been given a gun, he enters the office too, vengefully kicking Badger to punish him. Badger mocks Francine and calls her "nothing", (Determinant) but Tripp just tells Javier to finish him quickly. Javier rears up to strike as Badger derisively smirks at him. If Javier chooses to destroy Badger's skull: Javier strikes Badger in the head three times before he dies. Tripp tells him that it was over, but Javier continues to attack Badger's corpse. As Tripp repeatedly asks him to stop, Javier bashes what little remains of Badger's skull until his bat is coated with blood and brains. Finally, when Javier ceases his assault, Tripp distastefully tells Javier that he hoped brutally killing a man had given him some peace. If Javier chooses to kill Badger quickly: Javier strikes Badger in the head three times before he dies. Tripp tells him that it was over, Javier slowly regarding the corpse before him and the bat he had marked with blood. If Javier chooses to let Badger turn: Javier lowers his bat and tells Tripp that they should leave him to turn, as it was the only fair option. Badger's smirk fades away to a look of contempt. If Javier chooses to let Conrad kill Badger: Javier lowers his bat and asks Conrad if he could kill Badger. Badger asks if Javier was scared to kill another man, but Conrad tells him that he was not a man, calling him "nothing" like Badger had called Francine. Conrad raises his gun on Badger and shoots him in the head. If Javier fails to make a decision: Javier lowers his bat, unable to swing. Tripp understandingly goes to Badger and stabs him in the head with his knife, killing him quickly. This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless of the player's choices. A gunshot from outside of the office draws Javier away from Badger. Rushing outside, Javier arrives to watch David struggle with Max before disarming his former soldier. Javier retrieves Max's weapon while David keeps Max at close gunpoint on his knees. Max begs for his life, though David has no desire to let him live after what he had done in the raids. Max confesses that the raids had been orchestrated by Joan, who had not allowed him to tell David for fear that he would put an end to them. Max offers to tell everyone in Richmond the truth, but David says that there was no need for him to be alive for them to expose Joan. If Javier opts to spare Max: Javier concedes that Max could be useful in explaining to everyone of Joan's transgressions. Max breathlessly thanks Javier for his vouch, but David unceremoniously knocks out Max. Javier is initially shocked by David's act, but he allows David to bind Max's hands. If Javier chooses to execute Max: Javier tells Max that they did not need his help before shooting him in the head, shocking Tripp. If Javier remains silent: Javier scornfully watches David level his gun with Max's head and pull the trigger. Inhabitants * Javier García (Formerly) * David García (Formerly) * Clementine (Formerly) * ''Tripp'' (Formerly) * Paul Monroe (Formerly) * Conrad (Formerly) (Determinant) * Max (Formerly) (Determinant) * Lonnie (Formerly) * ''Badger'' * Numerous counts of zombies Deaths * Conrad - Devoured by walkers outside of the warehouse. (Determinant) * Badger - Shot in the stomach with a shotgun by Javier García, then either has his skull bashed in partially or completely, shot in the head by Conrad, stabbed in the head by Tripp, or left to reanimate Inside the office. * Max - Shot in the head by David García in the warehouse. (Determinant) * Numerous counts of zombies Category:Video Game Locations Category:Locations Category:Video Game